Everybody Changes
by Grand Chariot
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a social reject who barely has any will left to live, when he's found by Auror Harry Potter. Only thing is, he doesn't recognise him
1. Chapter 1

_I'm drowning_

The thick murky water soaks his once radiant blond hair as he's plunged under. He can't breathe. He hasps and there's air in his lungs again. He must have surfaced, he muses. Then he's suffocating again. He reaches for his wand where it's usually placed in his Muggle jean pocket. He can't move either apparently.

 _Maybe this is how I die. Not that anyone would miss me._ He thinks just as water is splashed over his face.

Right. He can't be drowning. For that he needed to be in water. He was on some sidewalk in a city whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember. Damn muggles and their fancy names. He grimaces as he shakes off the muddy water off of his clothes, like a dog after a wash and glares at the fading red light which woke him up from his dream, well, nightmare.

It's refreshing, he supposes, to have new nightmares, his brain so creatively imagines for his suffering. Better than Fiend fire and Voldemort dreams. Maybe this one will stay long enough to terrorize him.

A paper flies about in the windy city and he stares at it for a while before getting up and picking it up from where it settled. Maybe it had some free coupons for food, he was ravenous. He hadn't had a decent meal since his Eight year at Hogwarts. What he would give for some treacle tart, not that he had anything left to give.

It was blank. He sighed and went to dispose of it in a recycle bin, when his eye caught an insignia at the corner. Ministry documents, he thought grimly. He suppressed a shudder when he thought of what the Ministry might do to him if they suspected him of stealing.

He reaches for his wand and touches its end to the parchment and ink spread out from it. Even if he didn't have any magic left in him, atleast his wand did.

It seemed to be some page out of an auror report. Great, aurors. Can't get enough of them. After seizing the Manor and freezing all of his assets after his release, thy refused to give it back till he showed signs of being able to live in a world of Muggles and wizards alike. Funny how that works. Wizards hate him and Muggles care for nothing more than their money, which he had none of.

He folded up the document and put it into his now almost dry clothes. Good thing about the wind. It might have brought with it a biting cold which almost brought him close to death but atleast he won't stay wet long enough to form a coat of ice on his pale skin.

Back to the homeless shelter, he thinks and trudges back to the lower quarters. Nobody talked to him and he was rarely given any food but it was warm at the least. Hopefully they'd let him back in after he stole some scraps from the kitchen. Unlikely.

He pushed open the heavy door and made his was into the worn down building, closer to the heating vents.

"Hey, blondie," a heavyset man with a long beard growled "didn't we say you couldn't come back? You're not welcome here."

Draco opened his mouth to speak when he felt his air pushed out of his lungs as a fist made contact with it.

"Get out and stay there, filthy thieving…" and the door shut on him.

Should've seen that coming, he thought as he walked into the nearby alleyway and slid to the ground against a wall. He wanted to scream but he knew better than to draw attention to himself. He aches from the last time he made that mistake.

A movement caught his attention and a brick wall morphed into a door and out came a group of people, giggling and smelling strongly of Firewhiskey. He kept his head down and held his knees close to his chest. He silently prayed they would leave before they noticed him there.

No such luck it seemed, because one of them, strayed from the pack and ventured his way. He sighed and prepared for an onslaught curses and jinxes.

"You a wizard?" the man asked. Wow, he must be dumber than Draco expected. "If not, I'm going to have to ask you to hand over that wand in your pocket." An auror, then. Even better.

Draco nods and the man kneels over and eyes him once as he returns the favour. There's something about him that Draco just can't put his finger on. Great arse though.

"Then what are you doing here of all places?" Draco wonders why this man even cares, and he chances a look into his eyes. Ah, there's no mistaking it. It's the Boy Wonder himself. He can't believe his bad luck. Of all the jerks in the world to find him in this sorry state why did it have to be this one?

"Not gonna talk, huh?" Draco was tired of this. Maybe he should just turn over his wand and try to pass off as a unknowing Muggle. "Get up. Let's go somewhere" To the Ministry, then. Draco put his hands up, as if surrendering and Potter backed to give him some space. Draco knees him in groin on the way up and runs away and promptly trips and falls over.

Jelly Legs Curse. Dammit. "Slippery fellow, aren't you?" Potter stands over him and holds his wand against him neck. "Don't be afraid, I'm just trying to help." Draco remains silent and feels the familiar sensation of apparition. He kind of missed that slightly nauseous feeling it gave him.

He took in his new surroundings and immediately ruled out the Miinistry. It didn't have any offices or desks or elevators. In fact, it was furnished similar to… his eyes shot to Potter who was watching him with an unreadable expression. Did Potter expect him to whore himself out or something? The money could help

Draco made his way toward him, swaying his hips slightly and ran a finger down Potter's chest, before it was stopped in its tracks by a gloved hand. He looked up to see a flustered red-faced Potter struggling to get his words out.

"I.. I didn't mean, I was just meant to… you were just. And then I thought and you…" Draco pushed a finger against his lips and he stopped. "I just meant. You could freshen up and then maybe you could tell me a little about yourself. I didn't expect you to.." he trailed off.

Draco raised an eyebrow and Potter flushed again. "Bathroom is down the hall to the left" he said shortly before turning sharply and moving mechanically to the kitchen. Odd. Atleast Draco didn't need to be fucked. That would have been another terrible experience and he didn't think he would have been able to pull it off with the Saviour.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first hp fanfic and I don't know if I want to make it a drarry or do something else with it. Leave a review if you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slumped onto his sofa and summoned his Starbucks coffee for a long sip. Muggles know how to make it just right. The answering machine is beeping and he knows that its probably Hermione inviting him over to meet Hugo. Harry had seen pictures and he looked like the splitting image of Ron except for his curly, nearly frizzy hair. If he kept ignoring her, Hermione would become suspicious and that never ended well.

His mind drifted to the blond man currently in his bathroom. His wand had immediately alerted him to the magic coming out of the gruffy man on the streets. When he approached the man, he pushed himself into the wall further rousing his suspicion. If he had half a mind he would have apparated away or at the very least disillusioned himself to avoid being seen. Now, after a painful kick in the nuts later he was cleaning himself off in Harry's house.

The moon was out that night and he stiffened before taking another sip. 'Not right now,' he thought. 'maybe later.' When he heard the shower flow drip closed and the door creak, he vanished the coffee.

"So…." Harry looked at the man expectantly. He looked equal parts detached and thoughtful. He cleaned up pretty well. His hair and skin were visibly less grimy and Harry's clothes looked good on his slight figure. He cleared his throat -and his dirty mind- "My name is Harry. And yours?"

The man blinked once. This was not going anywhere. "Okay, listen up. Either you cooperate with me or I hand you over to the Ministry and let them take care of you."

"Like the Ministry will give a damn. Try me, _Harry_." The man scoffed and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Goddamn! Why did this man have to proposition him like that? A part of his mind was thinking about the last time he got any sort of action.

"Fine, then. Give me back my clothes and you can leave. Or. You could tell me your name at the very least and I could see what I can do for you."

The man looked like he sobered up again as his eyes drifted to the kitchenette before a sly grin came over his face. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Leonardo White, at your service," he announced as he bowed dramatically before flicking straight up with a pleasant expression obviously plastered on. Harry couldn't help but snicker internally at the stupid gesture.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr White"

"Call me Leo. I was named after the constellation, after all" Wasn't Leo a zodiac sign?

"What a coincidence, I'm a Leo" Harry grinned. This man was pretty nice without the iciness. Except there was something about this man he couldn't quite place. Nonetheless, he seemed to be on the verge on starvation. "Let's eat then, shall we?"

The meal was less awkward than expected, considering he was a homeless man he took home. He ate in small bites and never talked with food left in his mouth. Unlike Harry who was trying to get something out of this man, other than his preferred Quidditch team and his love of apples. He also had a rather powerful magical item in his possession if Harry's senses were anything to go by. Tying that in with the impeccable table manners, this man was certainly and enigma. One that Auror Potter was keen on uncovering.

"So, Harry, do you have a dog? Or some other sort of furry creature?" Leo asks conversationally, wiping his plate clean after a second helping of food.

"No, why would you ask?" Harry replies, laughing nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing. There were an awful lot of hair products in the shower and not all of them for wizard use." He raised his eyebrow

Shit. "Ah, well, I used to have a dog with my ex-girlfriend but she took him when we moved." Harry hoped the lie was believable. It had better be, because that was hours of Auror training he would have wasted if not.

"Oh, alright." He looked convinced and Harry supressed a sigh. "What do you want from me?"

They just keep coming, huh? "Um well, legally, I'm not supposed to let you go without taking you to the office but you looked harmless enough so I brought you here."

"You call being kicked in the nuts harmless? What kind of shit do they put you through in the Auror department for that to be normal?" Harry laughed and Leo even smiled, "Sorry about that by the way"

"No worries. All in a day's work" and suddenly Harry's nerves were on edge. Something was-

A pillow hit him in the face and he barely heard a "Thanks for the meal called out" before the door slammed shut and Leo went off. So much for Auror reflexes.

Harry activated his home's security wards and heard a thump. Harry knew the shields would work. He went to the entrance of his apartment complex and Leo was knocked unconscious holding a scarf Hermione gave him for Christmas with a few scraps of bread and fruit in it. When did he manage to do this?

Harry Levitated him back to his apartment gaining a few confused looks from his neighbours, he wondered what they thought he was doing moving an unconscious man from the ground to his home. They probably thought he was some psychopath. He didn't care though, they were all gossips but with the glamour on his face, there was no way anyone would recognise him.

Harry took Leo to the spare room and laid him down on the bed. He cast a binding charm to keep him in bed for the night.

Harry went back to his own bed, resisting the urge to go to the park, and cast his usual silencing spells. He had enough on his mind with the Lovegood murder anyway, why did he decide to help this man?

 _Because he was hot and you have a hero complex_ his traitorous mind supplied. This would not help him get through the night.

* * *

A/n: I took waay too long to update lol. Sorry about that. I'm still developing the story but i have a vague idea of what i'm going to do with this. Still on the fence about the Drarry bit tho.. Hope you enjoyed. Reviws are love ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was fucked.

His head was throbbing, probably from the blunt impact against Potter's wards. And now there was a large canine lying on him. He just couldn't catch a break.

This creature, obviously magical, was as big as him and quite beautiful, he had to admit. He always had a soft spot for furry animals, despite having watched Greyback have his fun with his prey. He must have shifted because the animal -he wasn't sure what it was yet- moved in its slumber and proceeded to lay its snout on his chest, effectively trapping him under its mass.

He hoped to Merlin that it wasn't some kind of security dog. He managed to squeeze his arms out from and tried to wiggle his way out from under it. He braced his hands on either side of him and pushed to gain some leverage and slide the mutt off of him. He couldn't even lift an inch off the couch. Who was he kidding? His malnourished and weak arms probably couldn't even pick up a heavy vase.

Defeated, he let his arms fall and let himself think about how he could extricate himself from the awkward situation with Potter. First, he kicks him in the nuts; then, he propositions him and tries to escape his hospitality. He needed to get out of this apartment at the very least. He didn't know how much longer he had to put up with the façade of 'Leo'. Honestly, couldn't he have thought up a normal name like Jack or Bob or something? He was sure Potter wouldn't hurt someone with a name as common as that.

He waited as he thought was a good 15 minutes before realizing his hands had started combing through the black fur on behind the creature's ear on their own. The creature who was currently nuzzling into his hand and letting out a long yawn. He stifled a gasp at the display of rows of sharp teeth. Not a dog, he decided.

It's looking at him now as if expecting him to do something other than lie like a vegetable under it. He quickly resumes his petting and feels more than sees a tail slamming into his knees. That's probably going to bruise.

He hears the familiar roaring of the Floo and the dog leaps off of him and rushes toward the sound.

"Your house smells like an unwashed Demiguise, Harry." he hears a familiar sing-song voice and he hurries off to the only room he could find -a closet.

The closet was very dimly lit and Draco could just barely hear what was being said. He felt something poking at his back and he could only pray that the mutt hadn't snuck in here with him.

"Sorry about that, Luna," Potter's voice came.

"Oh, don't be. It's a sign of impending prosperity for your neighbours. Although," Suddenly the closet door was thrown open and Draco stumbled gracelessly onto the carpeted floor. "You don't seem to have any problems with inviting people into your home. Oh, my. I didn't know that you were-"

Draco quickly got himself steady and managed to step in front of the blond. "I'm Leonardo White. Pleasure to meet you," he hoped his frantic eye movements would placate Luna.

She had seen him on the streets a few times and had offered to take him home several times. in fact, once she even brought him some sort of meat wrap when she noticed his exposed bones and sunken eyes. He threw those away, despite being the only food he had gotten that week. He just couldn't accept the kind gesture the girl who he trapped in his house was extending to him. Thankfully, her eyes still seemed lost in their usual dreamy gaze as she replied.

"Luna Lovegood. Do you always hide in your hosts' closets, Mr White?"

"Ah well, you see, there were certain circumstances that lead to my" Draco suddenly felt an odd stinging on his left arm and stopped talking. Thankfully Potter continued for him.

"What Leo here is trying to say is that he was trying another escape plan, after his last one failed so miserably, isn't that right?" Draco grinned sheepishly. "And I'm impressed with you, Luna. You managed to get his name much faster and less painless that me. Maybe I ought to take you along for my cases, eh?"

At the mention of her name, Luna snapped out of her seemingly daydream and focussed her blue eyes on Draco. "Do you mind if I talk to Mr. White in private? Maybe I can get something else out of him?"

Potter looked hesitantly at Luna and then at Draco before reluctantly nodding.

"Oh, and Harry, please don't send your dog to eavesdrop on us."

Draco meekly followed Luna to one of the few rooms in the apartment and waited as she looked him up and down. When he opened his mouth to explain, he was cut off by Luna's wand waving in his face. He felt the familiar tingles of a glamour being applied onto his face and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm very intrigued by you, Draco. And since I know that Harry wouldn't do you any harm, I don't see why you can't tell him who you are but you must have your own reasons. So, I'm going to come back here every few days to fix up your glamour and then when you're feeling healthier you will leave." Her voice turned suddenly stern at the end and Draco was compelled to agree. Luna could, apparently, be very scary when she wanted to.

"Now that that's settled, let's go back to the living room, shall we? Although I'm disappointed you didn't come to me for help, I'm glad you got help all the same," Luna said before she ran off to the living room. Honestly the world does not deserve such a pure heated person.

Draco found a mirror and checked out the glamour and found that it made his hair a little less platinum blond and a bit more champagne blond. His nose was more rounded and his eyes were tinged green, instead of greyish blue. He took another deep breath before moving to face Potter's wrath.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I haven't updated in forever and I don't know when the next update will be, only that there will BE a next update. Thank you for reading. Reviews are love**


End file.
